


我们中出了一个叛徒怎么办 一号泊车位

by yurinrin



Category: ping-pong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurinrin/pseuds/yurinrin





	

张继科向来是运动出汗之后要立刻洗澡的，他受不了衣服贴在皮肤上的黏腻感。

另外一点原因他从未向别人说过，因为运动过后释放出的信息素让他总会做出些内心深处渴望但平日里被理智压抑着的事情。

广藿香带着雪松味的信息素有着铺天盖地的意味般在马龙鼻尖炸开，两人的信息素彼此碰撞摩擦升腾起房间内的温度，燃烧起来的热度蕴含情欲气息之浓烈让人心如擂鼓，手中的塑料袋再也握不住掉落在地板上发出咚的一声，像是一声惊雷信号一般，张继科扔下衣服捏住他的肩，就直接这样遵循着本能吻了上来。

唇齿碰撞间发起微弱的水声，却因为心跳声的无限放大而清晰异常。

张继科眯起眼睛，看着马龙被情欲点燃的面庞，只觉得性感异常，两相撕扯间含住了马龙的下唇。

马龙感觉到张继科的牙齿在唇部缓慢却力道十足的啃啮着，突然不合时宜的想到了后者养的道哥，笑出了声。

气流直接吹到敏感的上颚部惹得张继科浑身像被电流通过一般一阵酥麻，带着点抱怨马龙不专心的意味，直直一口咬在马龙下唇上，牙齿刺破下唇薄薄的皮肤，伤口处沁出鲜红的血珠。

马龙皱起了眉，唇部的刺痛感让他有些不太舒爽，alpha发情的时候总是带着点嗜血的意味在里面，但这绝不意味着自己就要流血。

撕咬啃啮间不知是谁先绊的谁，两人双双倒在床上，马龙动作干净利落的解开了张继科的运动裤腰带，却没有立刻扯下他的裤子，反而生起了些报复的意思，隔着运动裤不算太厚的布料去摸张继科的臀部，指尖沿着贴合肌肤的布料显现出的臀缝线往上摩挲，刻意在大腿根部充满挑逗意味的画起了圈。

张继科挑了挑眉，扯着马龙的裤子直接拉下来退到脚踝处，手在露出来的白生生的两条腿上用力揉捏着。


End file.
